This invention relates to a watch-band with a plurality of links detachably linked together, the links having a middle part which on the one side is provided with at least one first extension, forming a female part, and on the other side with at least one second extension, forming a male part, for receiving a connecting element, the first and second extensions having bores. The manufacture of the initially mentioned watch-bands of metal, particularly of steel, known so far entails relatively high costs since the bores in the extensions of the watch-band links as well as the connecting element, designed as a rod holding together two successive links, must be manufactured with great precision. The rod has to be held very securely through the bores in the extensions.